Emerald and Lazulite, Gems of another planet
by Emerald and Lazulite
Summary: Emerald and Lazulite didn't come from the earth kindergarten, or even Homeworld. They come from a different planet, where the first kindergarten was, with gems made to fight the rebellion. Emerald, and Lazulite finally make it off, but land at earth. When found, they have wounds from head to toe. Shall they make friends, or enemies? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Meeting

_A small heads up. This is going to be updated when I feel like I can, and there is no set day for the next chapter to come out. Also, Emerald and Lazulite are two parts of me, as I imagine them. Emerald is my kindness, and Lazulite is my anger issues. This is my first FanFiction, I hope you all enjoy. It's not perfect, but its decent. I'm sorry for any errors, and hopefully I can get someone to read these over before I post them. Now, onto the story!_

 ** _Chapter 1, Meetings_**

I awoke, completely confused. I lifted up my head, and looked around. I suddenly remembered who I was, but had no idea who had made deep wounds on myself. The same ones that were being filled up completely with sand. I glanced at myself, my skin tight dress ripped up, the forest green color covered in a earthy brown. Then, I looked on my right shoulder, where my gem was located. It wasn't damaged, thankfully. Suddenly, a single thought came into my mind. Lazulite. I tried yelling his name, but sand had filled my mouth as well, causing me to cough, and spit sand. I rested my head on the sand again, trying to keep my ponytail out of the way, and tried to rest, but ended up passed out.

I awoke once again, hours later, to hear a strange voice yell, "Guys, it's over here!" I opened her eyes, and saw a small human approach me. He looked a bit chubby, and a bit odd for a human. The small human saw I was awake, and yelled, "Everyone, she's awake!" I picked up her head and looked around, I saw the same beach, but now with 4 others on it. A small human, what looked to be a garnet, a pearl, and, was that an amethyst? I spit up more sand, and begged to the human, my voice distant and soft, "Help me, please..."

The garnet came over a few seconds later, and picked me up by the neck. I went limp in her hand, as sand ran out of my wounds. They stung the whole while, though. The garnet brought me back to a small house on what looked like a small carved out hill.

"Are we really going to keep her? She could be a friend of Peridot!" The pearl whispered behind me.

The garnet replied back, "Either way, she can't do anything right now," And it was true, since at that moment I fainted again.

I awoke once more a hour later on a sofa. I lifted my head, and looked at my wounds. The sand was gone, and they started to heal. The only problem was they stung worse than before. The small human said, excitement all over his voice, "She's awake guys, come look!" The garnet gem was the first over. She sat down on the sofa, leaving room for me. I looked at her size, I hadn't realized it before, but she was tall. To be honest, I was only a foot taller than the human, so I figured I was pretty short. The garnet gem said to me, in a rough, yet curious voice, "Who are you?"

I decided to tell them, and to ask them a question.

"I'm Emerald. Now tell me, where is Lazulite?"

"Lazulite?" The tall gem asked, confused.

"Wait, you didn't see a Lazulite anywhere?" I was starting to panic.

"No. Who is Lazulite?"

"He is…." How could I explain it? "He is my best friend in the world, and I'm going to find him." I started slowly getting off the sofa.

"Not now." She pushed me back, so I was laying down again.

"I need to!" I exclaimed loudly at her, getting a tiny bit out of control. Lazulite was the only thing that would make me get out of control, out of everything in the world.

The garnet gem got up, and announced, "I'm going to be searching the beach. Watch over Emerald." Then she got up and left. I lay there, like a old rag, when the human child came over.

He said, "What happened to you?"

"I… Don't remember. Only Lazulite and me getting split up…"

"Split up? Like a fusion?" He asked curiously.

I wasn't eager to tell them, but since they helped me, I thought in return I could answer a few questions.

"Yes, like a fusion. We formed Turquoise."

"When Lazulite comes, can I see?" He was bouncing up and down.

"Sure, when we aren't in shreds."

"Why don't you retreat to your gem?"

I paused for a moment. "I don't know how. Nor does Lazulite. I know that pretty much every other gem knows how, but, that's because someone taught them, or they figured it out with someone else. I… I never had anyone around, except Lazulite, and he was born at the same time as me, and knows exactly what I know."

"Wait, Lazulite is a boy?! I thought gems could only be girls!"

"Not all gems are bo-" I started to stay, then stopped, seeing someone coming.


	2. Lazulite, and the fusion

The garnet gem came through the door just then, her arms holding a Lazulite, wounds everywhere on his body, and his breathing ragged. The gem put Lazulite on the couch, and let him rest. His normal shirt and shorts had rips all over, and his normally straight hair was messy, and tangled. His gem had a tiny crack on it. His normally dark blue skin was now speckled with sand, making it look like a night sky.

I decided to help my friend out. I licked my hand, and set it on his gem. The crack closed up, and healed. I started doing that to the wounds, unaware the others watched me. I finished a few minutes later, as Lazulite woke up, and yelled, "Malachite!" The other gems were shocked, and I sat there a moment, remembering everything that happened.

Lazulite sat up. "Where is she?!"

"She isn't here, Lazulite."

"Then who are these people?!"

"I think it's a Garnet, a Pearl, and an Amethyst."

"The other one?"

"That's a normal human, I think."

"They better not be Malachite, unfused. Or I will kill them all!"

"You need to calm down, you know."

"I just got beat up, put in a random house, and found some weird gems, and you tell me to calm down?! How can I calm down?!"

The pearl whispered, "He sounds like Ruby, Garnet."

"I know," She replied.

Suddenly, I looked at the gems closely. A garnet, pearl, and amethyst? These couldn't be the crystal gems, could it? I cleared my throat, and asked, "Who are you gems?"

"We are the Crystal gems, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven." The garnet replied.

"Then where's Rose, and who is steven?

"Rose had Steven."

"Oh…"

"How do you know about Malachite?"

"We were fighting her."

"Why, and where?"

"The middle of the ocean, and she wanted to destroy us. We are sometimes a big threat in plans," interrupted Lazulite, getting in the conversation.

"Why is that?"

"I can heal, and Lazulite can summon a hammer. A BIG hammer that destroys anything in its path." I calmly said, as if it was nothing.

"Hmm."

I turned to Lazulite. "When do you think we should form back?"

"I don't really care. I have not been this for… 10,000 years, and it's starting to feel weird. A good kind of weird. I like being myself again."

"Same here."

"Should we fuse?"

"Sure, outside."

We slowly walked outside, the other gems following, since they hated to be ignored.

"Shall we?" I said once we were on the sand. Then I held out my hand.

"We shall."

Lazulite grabbed my hand, and spun me in a circle, and then tossed me into the air. I spun into the sky like a drill, and then plummeted to the ground, head first. He grabbed me, and tossed me back into the air. He then leaped up to where I was in the sky, and hugged me, and we turned into a flash, and then Turquoise landed on the ground.


	3. Amethyst's room, and the perfect spot

I was a 7 foot tall gem, with blue being my main color, and green being the color of my clothing. I wore a long skirt, and a short sleeve shirt. I almost looked like a normal person if you ignored the color, and my height. Some of my hair was in a ponytail, and the rest was smooth and straight hanging to my shoulders, with nothing done to it.

I noticed Steven clapping. Then he shouted to me, "What's your weapon?" I shrugged, and decided it's best to show him. Out of Lazulite's gem, a massive hammer came out, its tip a giant fist, as blue as the ocean. Out of Emerald's gem, came a nunchuck, a forest green. I threw both weapons in the air, and as they came in contact with each other, a small flash of light filled the air around the weapons. The light vanished after a moment. The nunchuck handles were now fists, and a thick chain to connect them both. It fell to the ground with a loud thud, and I grabbed it. I put it on my shoulder. The fists were a foot large, in all directions. The chain, was about 2 more feet. The fists were the only thing on the weapon that was ocean blue, the rest was all forest green.

Steven gasped. I had to admit, it looked really cool. "Thats awesome!" He yelled to me. I walked over, and shrugged. Then I looked at the sky, it was turning a shade of black.

"Steven, it's past your bedtime, you need to go to bed." Pearl said to steven.

"Aww, but I don't want to go to bed!"

"You have to. Say goodnight to Lazulite, and Emerald."

I stood there a moment, then unfused. I landed on my feet, Lazulite, on his back. He let out a little gasp when he impacted on the sand, likely from air being knocked out of him. He got up, brushing the sand off himself, then ran to the porch of the house. I scurried after him, my dress blowing around very slightly. Once he saw me where he was, he turned his back to me.

"Let's stay like this for a while, okay?" I said to Lazulite.

"Fine…." He grumbled back.

We walked into the house, and looked around. The gems had their rooms in the temple, as did steven, but we didn't. Amethyst noticed a few seconds after we did. She walked over to us.

"Hey guys, want to sleep with me? I got plenty of space."

"Im sure they wouldn't want to sleep in a junk pile, Amethyst!" Pearl said to her, laughing from such an idea.

"Let them sleep where they want." Garnet said before going into her room.

"Wait, Amethyst, is your room messy?" I asked.

"Haven't seen a piece of trash I haven't put in there yet."

"I'm calling Amethyst's room!" I announced at the same time as Lazulite.

"Sweet, other gems who LIKE messes!" Amethyst said as she glared at Pearl.

Pearl muttered something, and opened the door to her room, and walked inside. Then Amethyst gestured for us to follow her. She opened up her door, and we walked in slowly. I glanced around. It was like one of my dreams, stuff piled up high, and no idea what were in the piles. Lazulite dived in a pile, and started throwing stuff around, random items scattering on the ground. He leaped back out, with 2 small pillows. As he tossed one to me, he slid the other under his head, as he leaned on a junk pile.

I caught the pillow in midair, and mirrored what Lazulite was doing. I leaned on a junk pile, and slid it behind my head.

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get that little dress of yours all dirty from looking in the junk piles," He commented.

"Come on, even you know I like a bit of dirt."

"You would get your pretty dress dirty."

I laughed for a moment.

"As if I care," I commented.

"I like it clean, it looks cute then."

"Hey!" I yelled, blushing.

"Uh, you guys gonna stop and sleep anytime soon? I'm gonna find my pile that I sleep in and go to sleep, and you guys talking isn't going to help." Amethyst said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, uh sorry Amethyst. I will try to keep it down. Can't say the same about Lazulite over there."

"Hey! I can pipe down when I want to!"

"Doesn't seem like it!" I called back.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you two to… Whatever. Just don't trash the place too much." Amethyst said.

I gave her a thumbs up, and she leaped off into the distance, and left us two alone. I decided to dive in the junk piles, and soon found two somewhat clean blankets, and beds. I dragged them both out to a spot that didn't have much stuff around it, and called Lazulite over. He followed me, and leaped into one of the beds, of course, the nicer one. I climbed into the other one. After a moment, I leaped out, and ran off, to grab the pillows from before. I grabbed them and returned, throwing one to Lazulite, which hit him in the face, before putting mine on the bed, and climbing in.

"Oof. That kind of hurt." Lazulite said to me.

"You should have watched out, then."

"Well, who expects a pretty girl to throw a pillow at you?"

"I'm not that pretty. Especially now that there's a bit of dirt on my dress." I grinned at him.

"Don't remind me. I'm ignoring the dirt. Soon I'm gonna get it off you anyway."

I laughed. "Alright, go sleep, Lazulite. I'm going to rest as well."

"Alright."

He pulled up his blanket over himself, and closed his eyes, going to sleep. A few minutes later, I got out of my bed silently, and went out of Amethyst's room. It was nice, but there was one thing I liked more than a junk pile. I opened the door and walked outside. I went back to the sand I was at earlier that day, and looked up at the mountain the house was on. I saw a hand that had a washing machine on it. That's where I wanted to be.


	4. The old home in the stars

I went into the house again, and used the warp pad to get up there. I walked over to where the thumb was, and leaped onto it. I sat down, and looked at the sky. I stared at the pure black background, speckled with the pure white stars. The only noises around, was a few owls, and my legs brushing against each other, slowly moving back and forth. A few minutes later, I heard the warp pad, and Steven walked over to me. He looked up at me, a bit confused why I was up here.

"Why… are you up here?" He asked.

"Because it's peaceful. I don't have to worry about anything, and I just can watch the stars, and my home."

"You mean Homeworld, right?"

"No."

"The Kindergarten?"

"No."

"Then where are you from?"

"There's a planet, that was once had a massive kindergarten on it. No one stopped it, so the whole planet turned to stone, and dust. They came, and grabbed all the gems. Except for us. We hid in a hole, that we had carved a rock to fit perfectly in the entrance, so they wouldn't know we were there."

"Then how did you get here?"

"We liked messing around with gem technology. In time, we made a ship. It crashed on impact here. Now, it's just a bunch of metal."

"Oh…"

"Hey, do you think you could get me up there?" He pointed to where I was.

"Got any plants around?"

"No, why do you ask?" He started bouncing from foot to foot, thinking some magic would happen.

"It would have helped," I answered back, shrugging.

I lifted my hand, as moss started to move over, like a slithering snake. It made a small platform next to the thumb I was on. I gestured for Steven to jump on with my hand. He carefully leaped on the moss platform, a bit worried it might collapse. Though, it stayed how it was.

"You control moss?" Steven said, surprised.

"No, I control plants."

"What does Lazulite control?"

"Air."

"Oh, cool!"

We sat down, and looked at the night sky, a pure black with white dots speckled on it. A few minutes later, the warp pad activated, and Lazulite stepped out of the glowing light. He looked mad that I left him alone. I was about to command the moss to make him a platform, then I remembered he could use the air to make something similar to a floating platform. He stormed over to me, then yelled at me.

"Why did you leave me alone?!"

"You know I like the stars."

"More than me?!"

"No, and you know it."

"Then why did you leave me alone?!"

I started to ignore him, and just began to think about nothing. Lazulite was getting impatient, and yelled at me again.

"Why did you leave me alone?!"

"Lazulite, calm down. I was just looking at our old home from here."

"Huh? You can see it from here?" He suddenly calmed down at the word of our old planet.

"It's faint, but yes, you can."

He summoned a cloud of air underneath him, and went beside me. He stared into the sky, and suddenly saw it. He smiled for a moment, then leaned on me. I smiled back to him, and looked at where the moon was. It was a little bit past midnight.

"Come on guys, lets go. It's past midnight."

Lazulite nodded. "Okay."

He commanded the air pocket go over to the palm of the hand, and made the cloud of air go away. He reached his hand out to me, and I took it. I slid down the thumb, and then had the moss lower to the ground. Steven leaped off the lowering moss, and walked onto the warp pad, then we did a moment later as well, holding hands. We warped back into the house. Steven ran up to his room, and said a quick thanks before going to bed. We walked into Amethyst's room, and went back in the beds I found earlier.

"Are you gonna run away again this time?" Lazulite asked me, just to joke around.

"No."

I pulled the blanket over me, and closed my eyes. I waited for sleep to find me.


	5. The test

**Emerald: So sorry everyone! We really have just forgotten about this, and we really wanted to continue our story!**

 **Lazulite: Yeah, so we were gonna post this a few days ago...**

 **Emerald: But this weak human body caught a fever!**

 **Lazulite: We still have it, but it should be better soon.**

 **Emerald: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

I woke up, to see Lazulite grinning above me. He had been sitting on my bed for the past ten minutes, and had been waiting for me to wake up. He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Morning sleepyhead. It's almost ten A.M.!"

"Whats with the big wake up thing?"

"I just felt like doing that." Lazulite grinned even more.

"Okay…"

"Now come on, everyone's already awake, we might be able to go on a mission with them!"

"Okay, I know how much you like wrecking things, so let's go, I guess."

I slid out of my bed, and saw that Lazulite had already dragged his into the nearest junk pile. He did the same with mine. He grabbed my hand, and we walked out of Amethyst's room. I looked around in the main part of the house. Steven was making some toast, and the gems were relaxing on the couch. We started to head towards the couch, and Steven stopped us.

"I was making you guys some eggs and toast, come over and try some!"

"Eggs and toast?..." I was completely confused.

"When you were sleeping, I tried a few. They were good, Emerald!" Lazulite suddenly said.

I started to laugh. "You never eat food!"

"Well, I do now. Earth stuff tastes good!"

"Okay, if it's good enough for you to willingly eat it, then it must be good. I'm going to try some." I said, laughing afterwards for a few moments.

We walked over to the kitchen, and took a seat. Steven handed us both a plate of eggs and toast. Lazulite grabbed a piece of toast, and devoured it in a few bites. I giggled for a moment, then tried mine. It was a bit crunchy, but for once, something declared as 'food' tasted good. It wasn't long before we both finished off our plates after that. We both slid our plates over to where Steven was, and thanked him. I walked over to the couch, and look a seat. Lazulite was close behind me.

"Would you join the crystal gems, Lazulite, Emerald?" Garnet said suddenly.

"Uh, I guess. Lazulite?"

"Does that mean I can kill some monsters?!" Lazulite said, a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't say kill, but beat up and poof is a yes." Garnet replied.

"I'm down!"

"Well, there's a test first."

"A test? Thats easy!"

"Hmm, If you say so."

"Pearl will bring you there."

"Okay, you okay with it, Emerald?"

I slowly nodded.

"Then let's go! Come on Pearl, show us where!

"Okay, follow me," Pearl said.

Pearl got up, and walked over to the warp pad. We ran after her, and leaped on the warp pad with her. We warped to a spot in the air, and we all walked off the warp pad. We were high in the air, and a small gem lay in the middle of what seemed to be an old sky arena. All three of us walked over to it slowly, and I glanced down at it. It looked like a cylinder shaped piece of Pyrite.

"This is it?"

"Yes, in a few moments it should regenerate back. Then you fight it."

"Okay then,"


	6. The new gem

I slid down, to sit on the marble ground of the arena, and watched the small Pyrite gem. It was about a minute later, that it regenerated. What I saw was nothing short of scary. It was a 6 legged monster, that had the body shape of an ant, but the head of a wolf, and the tail of a lizard. It roared, and ran towards us, its long teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

I quickly spawned in my weapon, and started swinging my nunchucks to get them to get sparking with lightning in them. I quickly looked over to Lazulite, only to see he had spawned his weapon, and was sweeping the legs out from under the monster, and slamming them off. I suddenly looked at my nunchuck, only because of a loud crack I heard. My nunchucks were sparking with electricity, and I swung it around even faster, and raced at the gem monster. I spun my nunchuck high in the air now, and swung it onto his body with a loud crack, the beast screaming a horrible noise, as its body lit up with jolts of electricity. I saw Lazulite take the chance, and swung his hammer into the beast's face, poofing it. I ran over to where the gem was, and made a small bubble around it.

I held the bubble in my hands, as Pearl came over. She grabbed the bubble, and teleported it to the burning room in the temple. She gestured for us to follow her, and walked onto the warp pad. We jumped on, just as she activated it, teleporting us to the living room of the house. She then proceeded dragged us to the couch, and sat down.

"Garnet, you need to let these two in the Crystal gems."

"What did they do?"

"They took down that gem in almost no time at all. They look powerful too."

"But are they loyal?"

Lazulites leg twitched a bit, something her does when he is mad, which of somewhat often. Though, my ear started to twitch. Thats was something I did when I was annoyed. We were loyal to the end, we both knew it, though they didn't. I decided to pipe up.

"We are as loyal as any knight, we never run in the face of danger, and stand up for what we believe."

"Hmm, we will give you a chance."

There was suddenly a loud buzz in the air, and Pearl rushed over to some gem technology in the corner of the house. She sat over there for a moment, her back to us. I was curious about what she was doing, but not about to ask. A few seconds after I thought that, she got up, and spin to face us on her heel.

"Peridot is at the kindergarten at the moment," She reported.

We all got up to our feet, minus Steven, he was staying home, and rushed onto the warp pad. We quickly warped to the kindergarten, and glanced around. Peridot was checking one of the pieces of gem technology over, and looked where a new hole was to be made soon. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst raced after her, and Peridot yelped, and started running. Lazulite grabbed my hand, and we walked to where the hole would be. We looked at the spot. There wasn't much room, so the gem would be small. We were about to walk away, and go help the others, when we heard an odd noise. A hole opened up, and a moonstone flew out, as I grabbed her.


	7. New rooms, new gem

Lazulite quickly summoned his hammer, and bashed up the tech. The small Moonstone flinched in my arms from the noise Lazulite was creating. I looked down at her. She was a light blue tint, and her hair was long, and wavy. She wore a short skirt, and a long sleeve shirt. She was short, maybe only a foot tall. I looked at her again, looking for her gem. I finally found it after a while under her chin. The whole time, she seemed unconscious, since she didn't react to anything. I figured it would take some time for her to wake up. We suddenly saw the others in the distance, looking worn out and tired.

They slowly walked towards us, Amethyst breathing hard, as well as Pearl. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Moonstone in my arms. I gestured to the new hole, and the bashed up tech. Garnet walked over next to it, and summoned her gauntlets, and smashed it to bits. The small pieces flew in the air, falling all over the dusty ground.

"Peridot was too fast for us…" Pearl said, out of breath.

"We got one of her fingers though!" Amethyst showed off one of peridots long green fingers.

"Oh, and, uh, who is that?"

"It's a moonstone, Pearl. She came out of the hole this gem tech made."

"It's so bashed up, though! How could it make a gem in such a condition?"

"It wasn't this bashed up before, you can thank both Lazulite, and Garnet for its condition now."

"Well, that explains a lot. Anywho, what are we going to do with this Moonstone?"

Garnet suddenly cut in the conversation, "We keep her." She walked over to us, as her gauntlets dissolved back into her normal hands.

"Garnet, she was made in the kindergarten, the odds are good she will be reckless, and rude!"

"True, but in a few futures, I see her becoming one of your favorite gems, Pearl. Not because of being reckless, or rude, either."

"Fine, we will keep her. Though, I'm not taking care of her."

"Who will?"

"I can…" I said softly, and Lazulite nodded.

"Sure, I got no problem with it. I'm of course helping out as well, if she takes care of Moonstone."

"Then it's settled. Gems, let's go back home."

We all walked to the warp pad, and warped back to the house. Everyone stepped off the platform. Pearl and Amethyst flung themselves onto the couch, and Garnet sat down with them a moment later. We followed them, and sat down with them as well, Moonstone still in my arms. Steven rushed downstairs at that very moment, and jumped onto the couch, almost instantly catching sight of the new gem.

"Who's that?" He gestured at Moonstone.

"That is Moonstone, a new Crystal Gem." Pearl said.

"Awesome! I have to go tell Lars and Sadie!" Steven said, a giant grin on his face.

"Yo, get me a doughnut when you go there. Anyone else?"

Lazulite looked at me. "Get me one. I'm gonna split it with Emerald."

"Can do!" Steven said, excited.

Amethyst tossed Steven some money, and he bolted out the door, leaving us all on the couch. Lazulite put his feet on the table as soon as he left, and I tapped his shoulder. He shrugged, and took his feet off it. I felt the gem stirring in my arms, likely finally awake. I placed her easily on the couch, in a sitting position. She opened her eyes, and looked around, taking in the layout of where she was. I waved my hand in her face, seeing if she would respond to it. She turned and looked at me.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" I quickly asked her.

"Fine, I think."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yo, she's finally awake!" Amethyst said, a bit excited to see how she would act.

"Hello, what's your name?" Garnet asked.

"Moonstone. I think it is, anyway…" Moonstone replied.

"Hmm, so Emerald was right. Not bad Emerald." Pearl commented, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks," I said back.

"So, uh, where am I?..." Moonstone asked.

"You, are at the Crystal Gems base. You were born in a kindergarten, though." I said.

"What's a kindergarten?" She asked.

"It's a bad place," Garnet said bluntly, cut in.

She started sucking on her fist, thinking about what Garnet just said.

Pearl suddenly cut in. "Oh my goodness, I keep forgetting, you three need rooms!"

"It's not that urgent," I commented. Lazulite nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense, we can make you rooms easily, and it's better you have your own,"

"We need a moonstone, a emerald, and a lazulite," Garnet suddenly said.

"Oh, that's easy, Garnet. Just, ya know, shapeshift into a mole, and get digging!" Amethyst said, a bit excited.

"It IS better if all of us look…" Garnet said outloud.

"So, then let's get to digging!" Amethysts leaped off the couch.

The rest of us got up, as Steven ran through the door, a bag in his left hand. He tossed one to us, and the other to Amethyst. Amethyst ate it in one bite. Lazulite snapped ours in half, and handed half to me.

I took a giant bite out of the doughnut, letting the tastes slide down my throat. It was pure chocolate, with candy sprinkles. I tossed the rest in my mouth, and ate that in a heartbeat. I pointed to Steven, then to the couch, then his eyes, then finally Moonstone. I couldn't talk, due to the doughnut, but I could point. I wanted Steven to stay, and watch Moonstone.

They needed to stay, so there would be no trouble. Amethyst shapeshifted first, into a snow white and lavender mole. Pearl was next, turning into a light blue and white mole. Garnet went right after, becoming a dark red mole, with her glasses on. They looked really good on her as a mole. Lazulite turned into a dark blue mole. Finally it was my turn.

I watched as my arms, and legs became short, as was my body. Fur sprouted out from all over me, a bright green. My size changed a bit more, then stopped, I looked down, looking like the others, except green. Garnet gestured for us to follow her outside. We all did, like puppies following their mother. We soon were on the beach. We each took a spot, and started digging.

My paws moved furiously, and dirt flew out of the ground, and behind me. I hoped the dirt hit no one. I kept digging though, instead of checking, since it would be a pain getting out. I just kept moving my paws, back and forth, letting the sound of the dirt moving relax me.

It was a while later, that I found a Emerald, and shortly after, a Lazulite. I turned upwards, and began to dig up. It was only a few minutes before I exploded out of my hole at the surface, only to find the other gems all waiting. Lazulite was tossing a moonstone she found in the air, then catching it on the way down. Pearl, was hugging a rose quarts she found, and garnet had found a sapphire, and a ruby. Amethyst… She found nothing. I quickly shapeshifted back into myself.

Lazulite suddenly spotted me, likely from the flash of shapeshifting. "I can only hope you found a lazulite and an emerald? After all, you dug up most of the beach, along with Garnet."

"I dug up the beach? Oh, and yeah, I did get our gems." I tossed the lazulite gem to her.

"Come on then, bring them in the temple, and I will make your rooms." Garnet said quickly, before walking to the temple.

We ran after her, but once we all caught up, Garnet was already in the house. She quickly grabbed the emerald and lazulite I found, and the moonstone Lazulite found. She put them in the palms of her hands, as they glowed a bit.

"Alright, what you want your rooms to be?" Garnet questioned us.

"A giant mountain, with the inside hollow, so it's a big room in the mountain! Oh, and snow on it too!" Lazulite suddenly burst out, excited. I knew it's a place he always wanted to be, since he always told me.

"A overgrown jungle will be fine for me. Just make a treehouse in the jungle, please." I said, shrugging.

"What do you want, Moonstone?" She looked at her, only to find her asleep on the couch. She was curled in a tiny ball, and was snoring very softly. She was still sucking on her fist, though.

"Cute. Reminds me of Steven as a baby." Pearl said, looking at Moonstone.

"Let's make her a room later, we still don't know what she likes." Lazulite commented. We all nodded in agreement.

Everyone but Garnet sat down on the couch. I turned my head so I could see what she was doing. She had put the moonstone down, and had the other two gems floating in her palms. She slammed her hands with the gems in them onto the temple door, and stepped back. The two gems melted partly into the door, and froze there. Garnet then walked over to the couch.

After that, they started everyone started talking a little. I started thinking about Moonstone. I had forgot I would have to get the food of choice. Every gem had a certain food they eat when they are first made, since their gems are too weak. I would have to ask Moonstone for hers, then get plenty of it. I sighed out loud, then asked Garnet something.

"Hey, Garnet, are our rooms ready to work?"

"Yeah, the gems should have fused properly into the door by now, you can go test it."

"Okay, thanks."

I walked up to the door, and held my gem towards the emerald on the door, as a long vine stretched across the door, as it opened. I walked inside, looking around. My room was what I asked for. A large jungle, with a tree house. I walked up to the treehouse, and climbed up a rope ladder nearby, into it. I looked around my new house.

There was a nice bed in a corner with a spare blanket on it, and next to it, a side table, with a lamp on it made of vines. In another corner, was a small couch, with a table. The rest was all empty. I looked around it a moment more, before going out of my house, and through the temple door. I sat back down at the couch.


	8. A heads up, everyone!

**Okay everyone, we decided we are going to do a day by day story from now on. Instead of deleting the countless words I wrote that have not been released, well, I'm releasing it several parts. So, otherwise, enjoy! ~Turquoise**

 **P.S. I believe that every gem starts out like Moonstone, and they need to eat something, an already decided food, for their gem to get stronger. After about a month, they retreat to their gem, and make a look for them to use as a full grown gem.**

* * *

"How is your room, Emerald?"

"It's nice, thanks for asking, Pearl."

Moonstone just started to wake up then, so I pulled her over next to me. She put her head on my legs, and looked around at everyone.

"Nice to see you awake, Moonstone." Garnet said.

She yawned, then answered, "Yeah, Hi Garnet…"

I put my hand down on my legs, and said, "How are you feeling?"

Moonstone began to nibble on one of my fingers. "A bit hungry…"

"Hmm. You guys got anything?" I asked everyone.

"Amethyst is the only one that eats around here, she would know." Pearl commented, trying to be a bit rude to amethyst.

"Yeah, we got eggs and stuff in the fridge over there." Amethyst said.

"What do you like, Moonstone?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment. "Chips…" She answered.

"Odd choice, but I'm not complaining. Where you keep your chips at, Amethyst?" I questioned her.

"In the kitchen, in random places…" She gestured over to the counter, which a bag of chips was laying on.

I put Moonstone on the couch next to me, and got up, walking towards the chips. I grabbed them, and talked back over to the couch, taking a seat, and handing them to Moonstone. She tugged a little on the bag, then gave it back to me. I opened it quickly, and handed it back. She stuck her hand in, and started eating the bag of chips.

Garnet shrugged. "That's the most odd food a gem has eaten, as a gemling."

"Why, what was yours?" I asked her.

"Strawberries and blueberries…" She answered quickly.

"Pearl?"

"Eggs." That made sense, since her gem was an oval, and white.

"Amethyst?"

"Grapes." She answered.

"What was yours, Emerald? Lazulite?" Steven asked us. It surprised everyone, since we thought he was asleep.

"I didn't have one…" Lazulite said softly.

"Nor did I." I said as well.

"Every gem needs to eat something, though." Amethyst exclaimed.

"You guys don't know where we are from, huh?" I asked them.

"No… We assumed the kindergarten, or Homeworld." Pearl answered.

"That's both wrong." Lazulite answered.

"Where are you from, then?"

"That's a story for tomorrow, it's late." I gestured my hand to the outside, pointing to the rising moon.

"Steven, you need to go to bed." Pearl said, looking him in the eyes.

He dragged his feet slowly upstairs, not even arguing. Everyone started getting up, and went to the temple door, all going into their rooms. Even Lazulite. That just left me, and Moonstone, who had finished her bag of chips. I picked her up gently, and went into my room.

I breathed in the jungle air for a moment, then went over to the rope ladder. I looked at it a moment, then held Moonstone in only one hand, and climbed up. I leaped off the top rung of the ladder, and into my room. I walked over to my bed, and set Moonstone down. I looked over at one of the corners. I summoned in some vines, which made a small vine bed, with steps up to it, so she could get on and off. Then, then wrapped around the house, blocking the exits, so she couldn't get hurt by falling out of the room.

I turned around to my bed, to see Moonstone in a small ball, fast asleep. I picked her up gingerly, as not to awaken her, and walked over to her new bed. I set her down, her head resting on a vine pillow. I looked around, and grabbed an extra blanket on my bed. I lay it on top of her, leaving her completely covered by it, except for her head.

I walked over to my bed, and sat down on the edge, then turned and lay on it. I turned on my left side, and slipped my left arm under the pillow my head rested on, and the other arm had a small pillow what it was wrapped around. It took me a while to fall asleep, since more gems don't need it, but when I did, I regretted it.

I heard a small clang, as a small moonstone poofed, and retreated into its gem. A gem nearby, fur on her feet, cat ears on her head, and paws on her hands, emerged, with a long and sharp set of claws on each hand. I assumed it was a cats eye, a mostly kind gem. This gem for sure didn't get the message, though, since she rammed her claws into the moonstones gem, the gem shattering and becoming tiny shards. She picked them up in her hand, and in a purr, she said one thing.

"A wonderful present. They shall be pleased with such a gift."

She turned around, revealing a long orange tail, and walked off into the darkness, as my vision in the dream faded to black.

I opened my eyes, and lifted up my head, only to bang into the back of my bed. I groaned, and looked over there Moonstone was, she was just waking up as well. I slid out of bed, and walked over to her. I picked her up, and went to the rope ladder. I climbed down, then I started looking for the door out. After a handful of minutes, I found it under a large tree. That was weird, since it wasn't there last time. I walked through anyway. I walked out the door, to see everyone already there, minus Lazulite. Then it hit me. We were supposed to talk about where we were from. I walked slowly to the sofa, and sat down, putting Moonstone down next to me. Lazulite walked out at that moment, and sat on the other side of me.

"Alright, now, where are you from?" Garnet asked us.

"From the first kindergarten," I replied.

"That's impossible, though! All the gems from there died in a war against the rebellion!" Pearl exclaimed.

"What if you didn't go to the war?"

"Every gem was scouted out for, they counted the holes, and got that many gems. They counted so many times, and got one gem for each!"

"Lazulite and I, we made rocks that fit perfectly on the entrance to our holes. We used them when they came. When they left… everyone was gone but us."

"Then how did you get here?"

"It took us a long time, but we managed to build a ship. Not a very good one, but it did the job."

"Where is it now?" Steven said, excited to maybe see it.

"One, it's a bunch of rubble, and two, it landed in the middle of the ocean."

"Oh…"

A loud beep came from the back of the room, and Pearl rushed over, realizing it was Peridot's escape pod. She put her hands in a projected screen, and ran over to the warp pad. She waved at us, and we all ran over. When the last one of us, Steven of course, got on the warp pad, we warped out, going to the gem warfield. I hid behind Lazulite, whom hid behind Garnet. After all, we knew about this place. It was the reason we were made, and the one place we never wanted to go.

Garnet picked us up by our necks, and put us in front of her. Lazulite put out his hand, and I grabbed it, scared of this place. I went very close to him, as Pearl started leading the way. We walked through everything silently. After a few moments, we saw something by a bunch of weapons.

Peridot was looking through a bunch, muttering words no one could hear. After a few moments, she turned around for some reason, and gasped at the sight of all of the crystal gems. She groaned at the sight of Lazulite and I. On us, we had a small star on the other shoulder our other gem wasn't. It was usually hidden.

"Great, so you got some more clods, and those gems from the war. I knew they were there the whole time, left them to go insane. Oh, and left them some gem tech so they would make it here. They did, too, like a tiny little pawn."

Lazulite was twitching badly before Peridot had said pawn, and now he stretched out his arm to me. I grabbed it, and we spun in a circle. A few seconds later, we fused, Vines started growing right out of the ground, and started spinning in a circle around us. The gems all took out their weapons.

Wind was whipping around us, and the vines started stretching out from where they were, long deadly spikes on them. Peridot squeaked, and started running. Everyone bolted after her, but anger filled only our eyes. When we got a foot away, we went the giant vine hurricane at her, it tossing her around like she was a rag doll. Then when it stopped, we took out our weapons, and fused them. The other gems had their weapons out, and ran at her. We began lifting our weapon over Peridot's head, swinging it about.

"We are not a pawn, We are not a clod, and WE ARE NOT WEAK!"

Moonstone shoved us away with her free hand, and in her other, was a giant battle axe. The handle was a pure white, and the rest looked as if it was made of crystal. The other gems stopped suddenly at the sight of it. Peridot began laughing.

"What's a tiny kindergarten clod like you gonna do?" She said, trying to stop laughing.

"This."

She slammed her battle axe into Peridot's side. A loud scream filled the air, before she poofed into her gem. Moonstone fell backwards, from the impact, and her axe dissolved. I tried grabbing her arm, to help her up, but she squealed when I touched it.


	9. So much in one chapter

**I might have put the rest all in one chapter. Yeah... its really long, but who cares. Enjoy!**

"Ow ow ow! My arms!" She shouted, gritting her teeth.

Garnet picked her up by the stomach, and put her on her shoulders. Pearl leaped over, and grabbed Peridot's gem. The odd thing, her gem was in a suit of armor, so Pearl had to rip the gem out of the suit, before bubbling it. She sent it off to the burning room. She then looked at Moonstone.

"Why would her arms hurt after attacking?..."

"Think, Pearl. She was only made yesterday. So, she is only a day old. Her arms are weak."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Not for long! If she is like me, she will be a giant force, and arms will be her best weapon!" Amethyst interrupted.

"No, your mouth is your greatest weapon. Let's go." She walked off in the direction of the warp pad. We quickly unfused, and followed her, like the rest of the gems.

"My mouth is not a weapon!" Amethyst argued back. She turned around and noticed we unfused.

"Hey, that was amazing back there. Didn't know one of you controlled elements!"

"Hey, we BOTH control elements. I control air, and Emerald controls plants." Lazulite answered, a bit annoyed.

"Ohhh, that makes sense too,"

Lazulite made a small hurricane in the palms of her hands, and threw it at Amethyst.

"Ow! Not funny!"

"Just trying to prove my point."

"Point received. Now come on, Laz!"

"Laz?"

"Your nickname, Lazulite. Its Laz."

"Okay…"

"Just come on!" She grabbed both our hands, and dragged up to the warp pad. It lit up, and we teleported back home.

It was a few weeks later, that everything happened. Moonstone was becoming an amazing fighter, and we were all like a family now. We defeated a few corrupted gems, had some fun, and such. That was, until we heard a roar from the ocean. We rushed outside, as fast as our long legs would carry us all. There, we saw the only thing that would make us tremble in fear.

Jasper and Lapis lazuli had unfused, and Lapis was laying on the rough sand, gasping about. She was ripped up, and looked exhausted. She looked up at everyone, and got to her feet, and ran. Jasper, however, looked like the exact opposite, filled with energy, and ready to attack. Which is exactly what he did, when he saw Steven.

"You. You. You! You, you, you!" He started yelling, at the sight of Steven.

He quickly summoned his helmet, which looked stronger than ever, and curled up in a ball. He rolled towards Steven, so fast only a blur was left behind. There was a sickening sound in the air, as Jasper collided with Steven stomach. Steven fell limp to the ground, and weakly lifted his right hand to his mouth, and coughed up some blood. Pearl yelled his name, and ran at him, looking him over. His stomach looked flat, like a pancake, and he was coughing, and gasping for air.

She quickly picked him up, as the other gems stared at Steven, shocked, and now angry. Pearl rushed quickly into the house, and all we saw was a blue blur, as she had ran so fast, she would later say that she must have hurt her ankle. That was later, though. We all turned back to Jasper, and drew our weapons. Except for us.

We quickly fused, and took out our weapon. The giant fists shone, as it was summoned. We started swinging the weapon in the air, as Garnet, and Amethyst looked at eachother, and nodded. They quickly fused together as well. Sugalite quickly formed, and made her weapon. She began spinning it about in the air. Moonstone then bounded over to be, and asked to fuse. I nodded.

We fused very quick, and left no room for error. I summoned my weapon again, but now on the fist were giant axe blades. I spun this around now, it slicing through the air, and electricity sparking through it. Jasper, despite seeing he was outnumbered, and clearly defeated, curled into a ball, and rolled right at me. I threw my sword in front of me just in time, though, and he rammed into the sharp blades of my weapon. A loud crack filled the air, as Jasper fell to the ground, a large crack in his helmet. He looked up at me, fire in his eyes, then at Sugilite. He ran up to me, and spun into me again, but this time, because his helmet was cracked, I hit him right on the gem. It cracked a bit, and he fell backwards. Sugilite stormed over, and smashed his body with her wrecking ball. He was forced to go into his cracked gem, never to return.

We all quickly unfused, though some expected it more than others. Lazulite and Amethyst weren't paying attention, and they were rewarded with a fall onto their back. They both got up a minute later, though. Garnet came over to Moonstone, and picked her up and carried her on her shoulders. She quickly ran into the house, with us at her heels.

We shut the door behind us, to hear some ragged breathing coming from Steven's room. We looked up, to see Pearl by Steven, cleaning up his wounds, and trying to make him feel better. I leaped upstairs, and sat next to Pearl.

"Is he okay, Pearl?"

"I-I don't know. He coughs up blood now and again, but it's less frequent now. Maybe you could help?..."

"It's worth a shot, he can't get any worse."

"Thank the stars though that Jasper just missed his gem. Heaven knows what would have happened then..."

"You… you know what would have happened then, don't you…"

"It… yes, it would be cracked, and... we would have to bring him to the fountain, Rose's fountain... I don't know, how it would affect Steven though… his gem, I mean, being cracked..."

Garnet, Amethyst, Lazulite, and Moonstone finally decided to walk up the stairs. They all sat around him, as Amethyst whispered to him.

"Hey, little man. You hang in there, alright? We don't need two gems to go…"

Then Garnet said, out of the blue, "No…" She quickly un fused, leaving Sapphire and Ruby looking at Steven. The two gems looked worried, and Ruby was about to cry. Sapphire was running her hand along Steven's face. She looked at his almost still body. She had seen gems die, and he looked close to being with them.

I licked my hand, and lifted up his shirt. I placed my hand gently on his stomach, and waited, hoping it would work. A few moments later, he groaned, and pushed my hand off. He slowly sat up, and panted a bit. I smiled, as the others all hugged him, and grinned. Pearl was starting to cry from it all. Sapphire and Ruby laughed as they stopped hugging Steven, joy in their voices, and spun around.

"Wha-What happened?" He tried getting out of bed, but yelped loudly. Everyone turned to look at him. 'Oww, my stomach!" He yelled really loud.

"Steven, are you alright?" Pearl looked at him worried.

"It feels like someone just tore out everything in my stomach! It hurts when I move!"

Sapphire walked back over, letting go of Ruby, and put her hand on his stomach. She made her hand really cold, but not enough to freeze Steven, and held it there. I could hear him sigh, as it must have felt so good for the pain to be numb.

"Thanks… Sapphire…." He drifted off between words.

"Just relax, Steven, okay?" Ruby commented, looking at him dead on.

"Alright…"

"I will stay here, you can all go do whatever, I will ask if I need help." Sapphire said, smiling very slightly.

I nodded, and walked down the stairs, and to the temple door. I walked inside my room, as soon as I saw the door open. I sat under a tree, and looked down. I was sad I couldn't completely help Steven. After all, he was like family. It wasn't long, though, that I heard someone yelling in the room below me. It sounded somewhat like Lazulite, so I looked around, and spotted a tree with a small portal. I climbed the tree slowly, and jumped through, as I was automatically teleported to Lazulites room.

I landed on both of my feet, and looked around where I had landed. I was on the peak of a tall, snowy mountain, and a few feet down the mountain was a small, stone door. I slid down, and grabbed the door. I threw the door open, only to find Lazulite tossing everything around, and yelling. After a moment, he noticed I had opened the door, and that I was standing in the doorway.

"Get out, Emerald!"

"Lazulite, what is wrong?"

"Everything! I couldn't even save Steven from being hit, and now he is in pain! Real bad pain, Emerald!"

"It's not your fault, Lazulite."

"Yes it is! I could have taken that hit! Steven took it instead!"

"Even Garnet didn't know!"

"How would she know?!"

"She has future vision, Lazulite."

"I don't care! I was the closest to him, I should have saved him!"

"You just weren't fast enough, and you didn't see it coming. No one did."

"Garnet probably did! Now, he is in pain, and only Sapphire can help him!"

"What if Sapphire can't!? You need to go out there and help too! You talk about helping him before, help him now!"

He sat down on the ground, and looked up at me. "You're right… I'm always stupid. I never think!"

"You're not stupid, now let's go back out and help if we can." I held out my hand.

"Alright, Emerald," He grabbed my hand, and pulled himself up.

I ran out of the room, with Lazulite at my heels. After a moment, I stopped, and glanced around. I saw a small door, that looked like the temple door. I ran over, and opened it, the door opening to the outside of the temple. I stepped out, to hear something I wasn't expecting. Steven was softly crying. I stood still, and listened to what was going on.

"Steven, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I could hear Sapphire asking him, worried.

"Sapphire...The cold was working... but the pain was slowly coming back... and now I'm just really cold, and in pain…" I looked up, so I could see what was going on.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Steven! Maybe Ruby could heat you up… If she is okay with it."

"Oh course I'm fine with it, it's Steven!" I saw her walk over to where Steven was, since she was sitting on the ground before, and hopped on the bed. I could see her turning a lighter shade of red, as she began heating up.

After a moment, Steven said, "Thanks, Ruby… That's fine right there…"

"No problem bud," I could see her turning back to a darker shade, but not back to her first shade, likely just staying warm so Steven wouldn't be cold again.

"I still have the pain though…"

"Then maybe just fall asleep or something. I don't think when someone is asleep, they feel pain. Right, Sapphire?..."

"I think so. I have never gone to sleep, so I wouldn't know."

"That's good enough for me... If Sapphire says it might work…" Steven said, as he started to try to go to sleep.

"Hey Steven?"

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"Why are you talking a little bit at a time?"

"Cause it hurts if... I talk a lot…. In one breath…"

"Oh… Well if we can help you, let us know, I guess."

"Okay, thanks Ruby… and thanks Sapphire…"

"Your welcome, Steven," Sapphire said softly, smiling a little.

He turned on his side, and tried going asleep. It took a few minutes, but his uneven breathing from before finally turned soft and became a normal rhythm. Sapphire and Ruby relaxed, as they didn't worry about him as much now.

I looked at Lazulite, and he looked at me. We nodded at each other, and slowly and quietly walked up the stars. Sapphire noticed us first, and got up, and sat in the middle or the floor. Ruby then noticed us, and did the same. I smiled at them, and sat down across from them. Lazulite flopped to the ground. He never was one for quiet, after all.

"So, your Ruby, and Sapphire?" I asked them, in a whisper.

"Yes, we are. You are Emerald, and Lazulite, right?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, that's us." Lazulite said, smiling a bit.

"You realize you are like us, don't you? I noticed it a while ago, and I was laughing from it." Ruby said, laughing a little now.

"Except one thing. I'm a male gem. I wasn't supposed to happen, but I did." Lazulite said to Ruby.

"Wait, you're a male gem?! I thought they didn't exist!" Ruby said, excited.

"Well they do, Ruby. I was lucky enough to get one as my best friend, too." I said

"I heard of rumors, but you know you can't listen to everything you hear. That is quite amazing, though, to have your best friend as a male gem." Sapphire smiled afterward.

"Back to the main topic, you are a lot like us. Your gems are on your shoulders, opposite of each other, you both control elements, your bond is unbreakable…" Rudy drifted off at the end.

"We are more fragile, feel more pain, unable to retreat into our gems, and poor Emerald here gets sick every once in a while for no reason." Lazulite stated.

"Gems can't get sick, though, and all can retreat into their gems. How is that possible?" Sapphire was so confused.

"You see, we were the test gems, I guess you could say. We were one of the first gems ever made in a kindergarten. With a lot of flaws. Fusing makes us stronger than a norman fusion, but alone we are weaker than just a normal gem. No one was able to retreat into their gem, either. As for why I get sick… I don't know the answer to that, though. All I know, is it is awful." I took in a big breath afterward.

"What is it like, getting sick?" Rudy questioned me. Sapphire then gave her a look, that sent Lazulite laughing.

"Well, for starters, I hurt all over. Like every bit of my body is being crushed in a tiny box. I throw up a lot, like humans, I suppose, and I can't move. It hurts to just talk, then." I said, and flopped onto my back.

"When we would go traveling, and she was like that, I would have to carry her the whole time. My arms always hurt after." Lazulite laughed a bit more after he was done talking, then stopped.

Ruby tilted her head, then commented, "That must have been hard, I couldn't do that with Sapphire, I would ruin her dress." She laughed a little, as Sapphire smiled.

I grinned as I remembered a little something about Lazulite. "Well, Lazulite's gem stops working sometimes, so he can't summon a weapon, and he is always eating."

"His gem stops working?! Wouldn't he die then?" Sapphire said, alarmed.

"When my gem stops for a while, I'm like a human. I don't have a weapon or anything, plus I got to eat food," Lazulite said, a little annoyed at the tone of Sapphire's voice. He didn't like anyone but me worrying about him.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Her voice drifted off like a sigh.

I gazed out the window in Steven's room, and saw a rising moon. Its glow spread across the land, lighting up the land before it. I smiled, then said something to the others.

"Guys… Follow me."

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Sure, Eme"

"Just… Come."

"Okay,"

I started walking away, towards the stairs to downstairs, not looking back to see if they were following me. I heard footsteps against the silent air, so I guessed at least one person was following me. I lead them all to the warp pad, and closed my eyes, tilting my head up. A giant light coated us all, and we warped.

Of course, I warped where I had the first night here. Right to the stone hand, with a washer and dryer, and plenty of moss. As the light disappeared, I felt something a little weird in my gem, but ignored it. I waved my hand, signaling them to follow, and walked over to the fingers on the hand, and sat down on one of them. I pointed to the stars, how perfectly they could be seen against the black of the night, and let my back slowly lay down. I gazed at them as the others came over, and looked at them too.

It was a few minutes later, that the weird feeling got a bit more, and a bit more, gradually increasing. I decided to rest my hand on my gem, and that's when it started. As if electricity came out of my gem itself, yellow flashes came out, like a lightning bolt, and struck me, as others circled around me, striking me at other times. So, I did the only thing I could. I screamed from the pain.

"Emerald Emerald Emerald! Oh no…" Lazulite said, his voice drifting off at the end, in reply to what happened. He grabbed me, and picked me up, running back to the warp pad. Sapphire and Ruby rushed after. The warp pad warped us into the house, as I was limp in his arms, electricity striking my body. As soon as the light went away, he rushed into my room through the temple door, the others following behind. He looked around my room, and leaped up to the balcony of the treehouse, and ran inside. He put me on the bed, and sat down next to me, starting to make a small breeze out of anger. The others finally caught up to us a minute later.

Lazulites POV (Point of view)

"What, what happened? What in the world happened, Lazulite?!" Ruby said, really confused.

Sapphire put her hand on his, and replied soft to him, "Don't speak too loud-" before I cut her off.

"No, talk as loud as you want. She is in pain, she can't hear, or move, only see, and talk!" I yelled, pretty loud.

"Oww, my ears! Tone it down a bit, you're going to kill them!" Ruby was starting to steam up, after that.

"I don't care!" I turned around, and sat down on the ground in a corner, and shoved my head between my legs, and shut my eyes.

"Well I do!" I could hear Ruby coming over, before the Sapphire stopped her.

"Don't. She is heartbroken." She heard her put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, and pushed her behind as she walked over to me. Ruby ran right behind, though.

"Why are you so upset about this? You said it happened before." She questioned me, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"LAST TIME SHE WAS LIKE THIS, IT TOOK THREE WEEKS TILL SHE WAS BETTER!" I wailed, as loud as I could. I turned around, tears streaming down my face. I turned my head, to look at Emerald.

Sapphire and Ruby froze on the spot. I could tell that gears were turning in their heads. Sapphire, however, was the first to understand it. She announced, "Wait a minute, so that meant you only had a single week with her afterwards?!"

I nodded slowly, and replied back, "Yeah... A single week with her, and after, in that week we came here. It was really late after we came, so I hoped it had stopped, but it didn't." I began to cry even more.

She frowned, and hugged me. She softly whispered to me, "It's okay. I don't think it will be that long this time."

Ruby flopped onto the bed, and looked at Emerald, who was frozen in the same spot as before. I looked over, and sighed.

"Can you all just go…" I said, then turned away from them.

"Fine, come on Ruby."

"Whatever. See ya, Lazulite."

I turned around, and sat in the corner, sobbing my heart out.


	10. Losing hope

I woke up, my body on the floor, and a pool of my tears near my face. I had been crying all night, and what do you know, that happened. I looked over at Emerald's almost lifeless body, and sighed. I got up, and walked over to her, resting my hand on her shoulder. Then I turned away, and walked to the rope ladder. I slid down it, and walked out of the room. As soon as I walked out, everyone turned to see who it was. I sighed, and dragged my feet to the door. I gave a quick glance to see who was there. Ruby and Sapphire had fused back together, Pearl was relaxing, and Amethyst was glancing upstairs at Steven, whom was laying in his bed.

I turned my head back around, and just as I heard someone try to say something to me, I opened the door, and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I walked down the long steps, that seemed even longer today, and slowly went to the ocean. I could feel a strong breeze coming in, so I lifted my hand, and had it circle around me. I let it do that for a moment, before making it go back to the ocean. I sighed, and walked over to a large rock, and leaped on it. I faced the ocean, and sighed.

"Oh how you loved when we would watch the ocean. Now, we can't."

I looked down, and raised my hand into the air, forming it like a fist. I lowered it onto the rock, smashing off a small piece, and grabbed it. I looked at it a moment, before pulling my hand back, and tossing it far into the ocean. I sat there, and cried a little again, before hearing someone walk towards me on the sand. I turned my head around, tears stained to my face, only to see Garnet approach me. She walked in front of the rock I was on, as my eyes followed her. She sat back on the rock, and sighed.

"Do you know why this happens, to you both?"

"Our gems... are very slightly incomplete. Sometimes we just glitch a bit..."

"Mmhmm..."

"I mean, if you think I am over-reacting, what would one of your parts think if that happened to the other?"

"I, I mean we, would be very upset."

"Exactly."

"Come on back to the house. Steven was asking about you."

"He... was?"

"Indeed."

I sighed, and said, "Alright. I can't promise being all happy, though."

"That's fine."

I slid off the rock as Garnet got up, and started walking towards the house. I stared at the ocean a bit longer, before following her off of the beach, and to the door of the house. She held it open with her foot, as I walked inside with my head hanging down. I only looked up for a moment to see what time the clock said, to see it was already noon. I slowly turned to the stairs, and walked up them slowly. I was greeted by a warm smile from Steven, whom was watching Crying Breakfast Friends on the new television he had. I sat on the very end of the bed, careful not to block his view of the show.

"So uh, how are you feeling, Steven?"

"I'm okay, I think. My belly is black and blue where Jasper hit me, though."

"Well that's gonna happen."

"Hey, what happened to Emerald?"

"Her gem glitched... She is in her room right now, frozen in the same position as she was before."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Dunno how long it will take, though. Last time it took 3 weeks..."

"3 weeks?! That must have been so awful!"

"It was." I gazed at the side of the bed, not wanting to look Steven in the face.

It was a moment later, that I felt a warm feeling on my side. I looked over to see Steven sitting up, and hugging my arm. I sat as still as if I had been frozen, surprised by this unexpected event. It only lasted a few moments though, before he pulled away, smiling at me.

"Hey Lazulite, want to watch Crying Breakfast Friends with me?"

"Personally, no, but for you, sure."

"Alright! Thanks Lazulite."

I pushed myself up to the top of the bed, and lay there, watching the silly show with him. After a while, I thought to myself, " _Why am I doing this? I'm a stone hard person, with a strong attitude. So, why does this feel so right?"_ I sighed, and looked at Steven, whom was starting to fall asleep. I pulled the blanket higher on him, and smiled weakly for a moment. He looked over, before smiling back, and giving me a small hug. He pulled the blanket over himself afterwards.

"Hey Lazulite? Could you... turn off the TV?"

"Uh, sure."

I scanned the room for the remote, before finding one on his side table. I looked at it a moment, before finding the red button at the top. I pointed it at the screen, and pushed it, turning it off. I put the remote back in its spot, and slid off the bed. I walked down the stairs, as everyone watched me come down. Though, it was Amethyst whom called out to me.

"Yo, Laz, you doing alright?"

"I suppose..."

"What happened? Me and Pierogi have been wondering what happened, and Garnet has been really quiet."

I walked over, and sat on the couch with both Pearl and Amethyst looking at me. I sighed, and said something so soft, as if it was a curse, which it kind of was.

"Her gem glitched, like it sometimes does. She is in her room now, unable to move."

"Oh my goodness, really?"

"Yeah, it finally happened, Pearl."

"Whoa, that's crazy."

"I'm... gonna go see is she is getting any better."

"Alright. I hope she is."

"Thanks Pearl."

"See ya, Laz!"

I nodded, and got up from the couch. I walked over to warp pad, and to the temple door. A giant line of snow split the door in half, and I walked into my room. I ran up to the top of the mountain that I was now on, and looked up. There was a giant blue portal, as always. I crouched, and leaped through the portal, and flew out a tree. I landed face first in the dirt. I dusted myself off, and got up to my feet, looking around the familiar place. I walked over to the rope ladder, and climbed up it slowly. I walked over to the bed, and flopped onto it. I looked at Emerald, still frozen in the same spot.

"I hope this stops soon..." I whispered softly, and closed my eyes, sighing.


	11. Unexpected

I awoke in the pitch black of the night, and rose to my feet. My hope had drained completely, and I was sick of waiting, because to me, Emerald was never waking up. I slid off the bed, and walked over to the rope ladder, and climbed down it. I slowly walked out of the room to the temple door, giving a glance behind me at the room before I opened the door, and walked through it. As soon as I was through it, I saw Garnet sitting there, as if she was waiting for me. I froze a moment, and then ran onto the warp pad, warping to another place. Not before I heard Garnet yell stop, though, or hear her grunt in frustration. I warped to a tiny island, one that only a few could stand on before running out of room, surrounded by other tiny islands that were only big enough for one person. I leaped onto them in a zigzag pattern, and only had just jumped onto the third one, when I heard the warp activate. I turned around, and saw Garnet leap up to me. I stepped back, and looked up, seeing a high island above me. I crouched quickly, and leaped up to it, looking down at Garnet. It was a stupid idea, though, since Garnet just leaped up to me again. I sighed, and sat down on the edge of it.

I mumbled, "What do you want..."

"I want to know what's going on with you."

"Isn't it obvious enough?!" I snapped back.

"Clearly not."

"Well, I don't care. Figure it out on your own."

I got up, and looked down off of the platform. I opened my arms out wide, and leaped off the tiny island. I heard a yell from behind me, but I didn't care. I soared through the sky for a moment, before falling onto a large island covered in mist. I sighed, and fell backwards onto my back, looking at the mist. Though a moment later, with a loud thud, Garnet landed on it island as well. I spun my hand, having the mist come low to the ground, and make me almost invisible. Though, it didn't help when Garnet stepped on me, and I yelped, losing my control over the mist and it flying back into the sky. I stared up at her, worried of what was going to happen.

"What's wrong with you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"About Emerald?"

"Yes..."

"She woke up a half hour after you left."

"What?!"

"Come on."

"Are you lying, just go get me to come back?"

"No."

"I don't believe you. I don't believe anyone at this point!"

I shoved her foot off, and scrambled to my feet. I rested my hands on my gem, and slowly pulled out my giant hammer. I held it in both of my hands, it aimed at Garnet. She backed up a few inches. Her gems glowed, and two gauntlets appeared on her fists. I didn't care, however, and I swung my hammer at her as hard as I could. She caught it in her fists, and I pulled two more out of my gem, hitting her where ever I could. She always caught them in her fists though, and after a few, she held one tightly, and punched me in the stomach. My eyes widened, and I dropped to me knees in pain. I looked up, to see Garnet raise her fist one more time, and slam it onto my back. One moment I saw everything, and the next, was blackness.

* * *

No ones POV~

Garnet picked up the small lazulite gem on the ground, and bubbled it. However, she did not send it to the burning room, but rather kept it in her hand. She looked up, and leaped, soaring into the air, and landing on one of the islands near the warp pad. She hopped down a few, before stepping onto the island holding the warp pad, and warping away. She arrived at home, and walked over to the temple door, trying to make as little noise as possible. It was only 6 in the morning, so she hoped they were all busy. The temple door opened, showing Emerald's room. She walked on the dirt ground, as she heard the door shut behind her. She climbed up the rope ladder, and quietly stepped over to Emerald. She looked at Garnet, then around her. Garnet stepped over to her, and popped the bubble, the small gem coming out. It only was a matter of moments before the gem rose into the air, and lit up, showing the outline of Lazulite. He reappeared, and as the others watched silently, he fell to the ground with a giant thud, and gasped for air. His fingers wrapped around the wood planks below him, as he looked up. As soon as he was Garnet, he scooted into a corner of the room.

"That... That was torture."


End file.
